Percy's life as an Olympian Half Blood III
by Verop
Summary: The third, exicting installment! It looks as if there is no hope any more, with Zeus in the stomach of Kronos, Nico a traitor, and Percy EVIL. But what will happen? You never know when Verop is the author! R&R! RIORDAN'S CHARACHTERS, NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

My wonderful readers, we've come a long way. We've seen a lot of things. This is the last and final book in this series. I hope that you would join me for another series involving how Poseidon met Sally Jackson. But for all those who will leave me after this book…I bid you farewell. And now, let's leave this angst and start! Oh, and for this chapter and ALL CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THE BELONG TO MR. RICK RIORDAN AND THE GREEKS (from their mythology) THANK YOU!

-X-

Percy's Point of View:

Kronos wrapped a huge chain around the gods, holding them back around a pillar. I couldn't hold back my laughter as Aphrodite screamed something about her hair and cement. Ares was roaring curses in Persian, Asian, American, and well…every other language.

"Bad mouthed god," Kronos spit at Ares. The spit hit his head fair and square, like a target. Ares started to boil with rage, slowly turning a dangerous red.

Kronos smiled at me dangerously. My grandpa was WAY cool. I mean, he ate my annoying uncle, wrapped up my cousins (who were twice as annoying), and threw my friends in the underworld as a pretend quest! They'll be thanking me when they get out of the underworld, I'm sure.

Wait. But what about when I cut Annabeth on the beach? That wasn't part of the plan. Kronos told me they weren't going to be in any trouble…but I felt guilty. Now, something else I'd learned about my grandpa was this— he was super smart. I was going to go to the underworld and apologize, even help them with the pretend quest. But I had to get past good ol' grampy.

"Kronos?" I tapped his calf. (It was the only thing I could reach)

"Yes, my wonderful grandchild!" he gushed, eyelashes fluttering.

"Um…can I go down to the underworld? I need to tell Eris everything is ok up here," I said.

"But I can always send my wonderfully hypnotized Hermes," he pointed at the god, who was fluttering around aimlessly.

"Naw. I want to tell her," I persisted.

"Oooh…taken a liking to Eris, have we?" Kronos grinned.

"'Suppose so,"

Whatever to get him to let me go would be great.

"Fine. Be back in twenty minutes, or I will send something WORSE than a hypnotized Hermes," Kronos' voice turned cold.

"What's that?" I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering.

"A hypnotized Ares,"

In the corner of Olympia, Ares let out a shriek of hate.

-X-

Thalia's Point of View:

We tumbled back into the gravitational darkness. I screamed loudly, drowning out every sound, until Luke stuck his hand over my mouth, trying to shut me up.

"Thalia!" Grover hissed. "QUIET!"

"We've got to find a way out without panicking," Annabeth was floating above me. Luke and Grover had a hold on the wall, which is what stopped us from floating to nowhere. Luke held my hand (and face for that matter) while Grover hung on to Annabeth.

"What have we done, guys?" I moaned miserably.

"I have no idea," Grover sighed sadly. "But it ain't good, I'll tell you that,"

"This is SO Percy's fault!" Annabeth's voice started breaking.

"Yeah. If your boyfriend hadn't made that compact with Kronos we'd be"-

"Shut up, Thalia!" Annabeth growled at me. "We'd be without Luke, ok? We'd of never known!"

"True," Luke noted quietly.

I sighed loudly, annoyed at our situation. We were so helpless…it was like…like…well…being helpless.

"Ok…" Luke took in a deep breath. "No immortal has ever gotten out. But…Mortals have never tried it,"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean that whenever we try to approach it (us gods that is) a strong gust pulls us in. Maybe you'll have such little blood that it won't be detected!"

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "We're demigods, which is still gods' blood,"

I got an idea.

"Hey Grover, my furry friend," I smiled in the cavern.

"Y-yes?"

He was nervous, because he was sure I'd be thinking of something that involved him in some way.

"How would you like to test it?" I asked.

"B-but I'm"-

"A satyr!" Annabeth got my plan. "You have no god blood!"

"Well"-

"That's a good lead," Luke smiled.

"Fine," Grover replied sullenly. "I guess majority decides,"

We all had a light glow to our faces, hope in our eyes.

-X-

The underworld, of course, using the gods' way was easy to come to. Some swords slashed in the distance and bleating. At first I thought it was Grover, but I felt the presence too ancient to be my old furry buddy. It was Pan, I was positive. Something just gave me a feeling that it was him.

"OK, now off to find Thalia and Annabeth,"

I went in the direction of the sword clanging, following my ears. Soon, I came into a view where my mouth just plainly slacked. A woman with sparkling eyes and a white toga was quickly blocking every move of Eris. In a way, she looked like her exact twin, except calmer, happier…kinder. Eris was fighting with the face of a demon, her face illuminated magically.

"You'll never put that accursed thing on me!" Eris blocked the hit to her shoulder.

"Ha!" the woman laughed gently. "We'll see,"

The woman…and Eris…they looked connected. Hmmm. I stood their for a minute until Eris made a quick move.

"WATCH OUT HARMONIA!" a voice bleated. I looked past the two fighters and saw a satyr, with horns on his head and normal hands. He did have hooves though, which is natural.

So that was her. Harmonia, the opposite of Eris.

"Um…Eris?" I called.

Nobody looked at me, but I could feel the two woman study me from the corners of their eyes.

"What?" she barked at me, narrowly missing Harmonia's blow.

"Where's the gang?"

"Tartarus, Jackson! Tartarus!" she yelled as she dived for Harmonia's neck.

"Ok, thanks!" I smiled happily and started to whistle as I walked towards Tartarus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And that was the first chapter! Sorry it's so short and unexciting! Dx but please answer these questions for me in your reviews:

Did you like the idea of Kronos swallowing Zeus?

Should Percy snap out of his enchantment when he goes to Tartarus?

I WANT 7-10 REVIEWS OR I WON'T WRITE! I WILL ENHANCE THIS RULE VERY HARSHLY!


	2. Ichor and Pain

The blood pounded in my ears as I drew closer to Tartarus. My subconscious kept bugging me, trying to remind me of all the memories that I'd had before. I heard the Ancients and Nico somewhere off, exiting the Underworld. I could tell I was exiting because there was a sound of tinkling bells then silence.

"Ok…" I drew Riptide and cleaned the blade, even though not a speck of blood was on them.

Being dead, I think if Luke hit me again, I'd still stay in the same spot. Kronos told me I'd return to guess where…the Underworld. And here I was. So it was a pretty sure fight.

I heard yelling and screaming from Tartarus, like usual. But the voices were familiar…

"_Because…I wasn't sure, son of Poseidon," she said. "I wasn't sure if you were serious…or if you were looking for someone to mess with,"_

"_I won't tell Annabeth," she smiled and wiped some tears from her cheek. "Just talk to Poseidon…or I will tell her,"_

The two people I most cared about…and I was going to go kill them…? Wait. No. I didn't care. I left Olympia 'cause it was a pretend quest, and I was supposed to kill them NOW. 'Cause Grandpa knows what's best!

I walked on, annoyed at my second thoughts. Without realizing, I found myself at the gates of Tartarus. The end of the rope was quickly falling in. I had no idea why I did it, but I ran to the entrance, and tugged on the rope.

_NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _My mind screamed at me, but I didn't care. I tugged the rope hard, dragging SOMETHING out. A blonde, another blonde, a goat…

"Percy?" someone coughed.

I looked at them, letting go of the rope and panting. Automatically, thoughts of hate came rushing back.

"Yeah?" I spit next to my foot, annoyed that I would drag them out of their deaths.

"Percy, why are you here?" Annabeth shakily stood up.

"Well…I just came to say that what you've been through was a pretend quest!" I smiled happily.

"Pretend quest, my"-

"Shut up, Luke. I wasn't done. MY quest is to kill you all. Except you, Luke. I have to knock you into Tartarus,"

Luke bristled, snarling at me.

"You're not getting to these guys unless you go through me," Luke drew Backbiter, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Fine," I shrugged, Riptide tightly clenched in my hands.

Luke roared and drew the sword into my arm. I let him. The pain hit me like thousands of shots, but I just laughed.

"I'm dead, idiot," I whispered to him, and that's when Luke could sense something wrong. I grabbed Riptides' blade and used the hilt to hit Luke.

Thalia screamed as I sent the hilt into his head. Luke let go of Backbiter and fell to the floor, moaning.

"That was quick…" I shrugged. I now held both swords.

"Percy you…" Thalia's eyes started to glow yellow.

"Trust me, your dad's been eaten by Grandpa, and I don't think you'd want the same fate," I frowned at Thalia.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Grover asked.

"Shut up, and I'll maim you in a second. Wait your turn," I chuckled.

Grover looked at me in complete disgust. As I was about to drive Riptide threw Thalia, Grover knocked her over. My sword sliced thin air.

"Darn. I guess I'll drag you both up to Olympia," I kicked Grover's head. He fainted, out cold.

"Percy"-

"Oops," I stepped on Thalia's head.

"OW!" she screamed.

Annabeth was shaking vividly, her face pale.

"Shut. Up," with every word that uttered from my mouth, I kicked Thalia until she was a broken, sobbing heap by my foot.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice was in a whisper.

"Hmmm…my favorite culprit," I grinned maliciously.

You know, I think I could make a movie out of my evilness.

"What…me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I could feel the cut that Luke had given me sting, but I ignored it as I walked up to Annabeth. Both swords in my hand, I was prepared to slice her to ribbons.

She blinked out some lone, frightened tears from her eyes and took in deep breaths.

"Just…take it easy. It will be quick, painless. You won't even feel death,"

"I've felt it a long time ago…" she shook her head.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Since you turned,"

"Don't give me that corny crap"-

Annabeth threw her arms around me, and I was stunned. I couldn't move my hands. The swords clattered to the floors. Complete confusion entered my brain. Should I kill her should I not…what's going on…why is she hugging me?

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I…I…"

I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Grandson of Lord Kronos, was speechless.

"I trusted you," she said again.

"I…I know," I nodded. My hands held on to her waist, finally grasping what was going on.

"I thought you knew that I loved you,"

"I did,"

"Then what the hell did you do all that for?" she snarled, almost withdrawing.

"No…don't. Just stay like this for a while," I was hardly audible.

"Why do you care? You were about to run me over,"

I bit my lip in hesitation. What would I say now? What was I even DOING with Riptide? My arm flared, reminding me of the two slashes. And suddenly I understood.

"Annabeth…I know why. I know why I've been acting like this," I let go of Annabeth and stared her in the eye.

"Why?" she looked harsh and unpitying.

"The years. That I serve Kronos. Remember? The slashes on my arm?"

Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"PERCY!" she screamed. And suddenly, I was spun around like in a ride, so I was now where Annabeth was standing and she was where I used to be. But not only that. Something red was proceeding from her stomach.

She fell, in my arms, as I looked up. Luke was holding Backbiter, looking disturbed.

"P…Percy…" Annabeth gasped, her face going pale.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled. "That should've been me!"

"N…Naw…" Annabeth chuckled, coughing up blood. "L…love…you…"

Annabeth shivered quickly…and moved no more.

"LUKKKKKEEEEE!" I roared.

Suddenly, a shimmering light was beside me. Annabeth's soul smiled at me, all cleaned up and bright. The ghost touched my cheek tenderly.

"I'll be waiting in the Elysian Fields," she smiled…and was gone. I stared back at her body. The people I had tried to hard to save…and now, the one I really wanted…was dead.


	3. The Elysian MouthDropper

You find out what Luke is god of! YAY! It's nothing major of course, or Kronos would have a big regret.

Xo

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh gods! Annabeth?"

"Stay away from her!" my eyes stung with tears.

Annabeth's body was turning pale rapidly.

"Percy…I didn't mean to! She moved you out of the…" Luke shut his eyes.

"No…it wasn't you," I could feel my breath becoming short.

"Percy…?" Luke started stepping away.

"I'm getting my dad out of there. And I'm going to kill all the ancients. And for some guys who are immortal…that's a pretty big feat!" I snarled.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke took in a deep breath.

"Gather as many souls in the underworld as you possibly can. We're going to kick Kronos and the Ancients butts to BELOW the underworld," I said.

"Yes!" Luke saluted me happily, glad I wasn't going to run a sword through him for killing Annabeth. And I wasn't because truth be told…I wasn't exactly…worried about Annabeth dying. I actually didn't care. Not at all. Because I knew what was going to happen after this was all over. For now, she was at peace and away from these gods-forsaken (literally) battles.

"Oh, watch out for Harmonia and Eris. They're fighting. If you can help Harmonia without Eris realizing it…that would be great," I nodded.

"Can do!" Luke gave me a Hermes grin and left.

-x-

Harmonia's point of view:

I wasn't getting tired, and neither was Eris. We fought until our hands bled Ichor, and Pan got tired of screaming, "watch out!"

"Ready to give up?" Eris panted.

"Naw," I dodged her blow. "I'm just beginning!"

"You guys are going to keep going like this for all of eternity! Your skill is freakin' equal!" Pan glared. Even the skeleton soldiers holding him moaned in agreement.

"Shuddup!" I hissed at him.

Sure, Pan was a sweetheart, but he was also very impatient.

"SHE IS NOT MY EQUAL!" Eris threw her sword in my direction. I dodged it, happily.

"OH. MY. GODS. IT'S CHAOS AGAINST LIGHT! DUH!" Pan yelled.

Suddenly, Eris froze. I stared at her stomach in shock. A huge sword slowly poked out from her guts, covered in Ichor.

"…" Eris coughed.

"Oh crap," I watched as Eris turned into her divine form.

Her hands became thin black wisps of velvet smoke, her eyes inhuman and wolfish. Her mouth was filled with sharp canines, her body slowly turning to black dust. Any human who saw it would surely die.

She burst into nothingness, finally defeated.

Pan stared at me.

"You didn't do that, right?" he asked, cocking his head.

"No," I shook my own head, and stared at the sword in my hands.

"I did," a boy materialized in front of me. He had an impish grin that I knew too well, and the Ichor-stained sword in his hands.

"Luke, son of Hermes, and God of Invisibility," he bowed. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hermes. I recognized the smile," I said.

"Help, Harmonia," Pan said in a bored voice, as the skeleton guards looked idly around for Eris.

"Ah…" I grabbed a lock of my hair and ran a finger through it. Shimmering butterflies were filled in my hand and I blew them to the skeletons. They landed all over the guards, which stood, perplexed.

"Bye!" I waved.

The butterflies bit the decaying bones as the skeletons screamed loudly and let go of Pan. In an instant, they dissolved. The butterflies returned to my hair and shimmered away.

"Pan!" I squealed and ran into his arms.

He smiled and embraced me.

"The young god, love," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh right!"

If you haven't noticed, I have short focus.

"All I want to say is…if you can help me defeat Kronos, I'd be forever grateful," Luke said to me.

"Well…" I let go of Pan and clicked my tongue. "Is there a satyr in your group"-

"By the name of Grover?" Pan asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Luke nodded.

"We can sure help!" I grinned.

"But the ancients have already started wrecking everything," Luke warned.

"I know," I frowned. "We need older reinforcements…or everything is going to be destroyed,"

-x-x-

Percy's POV:

I couldn't help it. I went to the Elysian Fields. Annabeth was the smart one, so I went to ask her what to do. Partly.

I crossed the purple grass and knocked on the gate.

"Annabeth?" I yelled.

People laughed, and finally I saw her— arms locked with the ORIGINAL PERSEUS! They laughed and talked and…yeah. I was pissed.

"HEY, WISE GIRL!" I yelled, waving through the gate.

Annabeth saw me and stopped laughing. She frowned, and walked up closer. Finally she reached the gate, and put her hands on it, a perplexed look on her face.

"Do I…know you?" she asked softly.

"…WHAT?" I hissed.

"Do I know you?" she repeated.

"Annabeth…it's Percy!" I swallowed. "You need to remember!"

"…Can't say I do. I know this Percy," she pointed to the original Perseus.

"Annabeth!" I grabbed her shoulders through the bars and shook her. "Annabeth, remember me? Sea weed brain?"

"No," she stated simply, shook me off, and walked back to…_PERSEUS. (imagine Percy sneering here please)_

I withdrew from the field. Something was wrong; there was no possible way that Annabeth could forget me.

No way at all.

Something was completely and totally wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Knowing Verop, I would say don't underestimate what could go wrong…because OH do I have a plan! –snickers evilly-

7-10 reviews, this rule WILL BE ENFORCED.


	4. Blood Bath

The series will come to an end REALLY soon. Prepare yourself for the next couple of chapters. I predict I'll stop at…chapter six most likely.

Love you all!

-x-x-x-x-

Thalia's Point of View-

I woke up, coughing. That god damn Perseus! I will KILL him when I get my hands on him.

"Thalia?" a voice said.

I looked up, looking into Luke's eyes.

"Luke!" I sighed happily.

"Hey," he kissed my forehead. "You ok? Percy's curse is broken by the way,"

"Curse?" I inquired.

"The slashes given to him by Kronos. Remember?"

"Oh…gods. That's why he was acting like that!"

I noticed I was in Luke's arms. He was walking, next to him, two figures, hands intertwined.

"Thalia. This is Harmonia and Pan," Luke told me as he noticed my gaze.

"Ah…Pan! Grover will be thrilled!" I grinned.

"I was," Grover chuckled. He was by Pan, staring at the god with interest. I noticed more people…or beings. Not that I saw them. I felt them. Their aura.

"Luke, put me down," I said.

He paused and let me get to my feet. I stood, shaking the dust from my clothes. I looked behind Luke's shoulders.

"WHO ARE THEY?" I screeched.

"Ah…meet the Ancient Ancients!" Luke turned and put an arm around my shoulders. "They're going to help us,"

"ARE YOU STUPID?" I yelled. "WHY DO YOU THINK KRONOS IMPRISONED THEM ALL IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Thalia…don't anger them, love. Even if they are your great aunts, uncles, grandmas, and grandpas," Luke chuckled.

Thousands of beings stood before me. Some were Cyclops, others were furies, bizarre creatures, mutated gods. All the ancients were standing before me.

"Thalia. We're fighting Kronos," Luke looked into my eyes. "And we're fighting him right now. Eris, who I have foolishly forgotten was immortal, immediately told him of Harmonia here. He knows the necklace can fix so many things, and that Percy's curse is broken. He's bringing the gods down,"

"How will they possibly fight against us? The gods?" I asked.

"The same way Percy kicked you to oblivion," Luke said, his voice grim.

"…no. Luke, we'll die!" I gulped. "These guys couldn't handle him eras ago! How do you know we'll be able to?"

"Because. We're better," Luke winked.

I groaned.

"Don't doubt us, Daughter of Zeus,"

Something stepped out of the crowd of Ancients, and when I mean something…it's SOMETHING. Having the silhouette of a human, it sounds normal, right? WRONG.

That's all it was. Like you were holding a cardboard cut out that can move that is. Oh yeah! And the entire body looks like a picture of space. Black sky with blinking stars. It was pretty weird looking.

"I am the father of Kronos," the thing said. "I'd rather not say my name for I've been the pun of many jokes,"

"It's Uranus," Luke whispered in my ear as some Ancients laughed guiltily.

I smiled, not because I thought his name was funny. I laughed because until you've heard some jokes…you know…but anyway. Getting off the point.

"Where are we fighting?" I asked. "In the underworld?"

"No, no, Thalia!" Harmonia clicked her tongue, letting go of Pan's hand.

"I've arranged everything," a woman stepped out, bowing in front of me.

Her hands had light scales at the top, her hair long locks of crisp brown. When she lifted her face, I gasped. Her pupils were white, in the midst of a blue iris. Her right cheek had a strange mark, like a shell with a slash down it. Scales ran down her left cheek.

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas," she said.

"How were you imprisoned?" I swallowed.

"Oceanus thought it would be safe," she hissed. "I'll show him,"

"You do that. I'm out of here"-

Luke grabbed my arm.

"Thalia. Please. We fight in the sea, and Kronos has acknowledged that. Please be the strong person I know you are," he smiled lightly.

I took in a deep breath.

"It's a fool's bet, and I guess I'm the fool's girlfriend," I said grimly.

Luke laughed and patted my back.

"Get prepared," he ordered to the crowd. "We'll arise to the sea in ten minutes. Everyone be on arms ready, powers ready, and just…just be ready!"

-x-x-

Eris' point of View:

Those IDIOTS! By killing me, they provided my darling Kronos with more time! I seriously don't understand how these gods' minds work. It's highly strange though. I sat on a large, floating shell that Kronos had made for me. (It's so cool!)

"Eris…are all the gods under command?"

"Yes. The Titans are also here. Oceanus is waiting for your command," I hissed at the water. Stupid thing.

"They're here. I can feel it," he smiled wickedly. "I can also feel some blood shed,"

-x-

Percy's Point of View:

I ran through the underworld. It was freakin EMPTY. The only thing that was there was a lonely Cerberus.

"Dude!" I sighed, happy that SOMETHING was with me.

Cerberus smiled happily at me, grinning, his tongue sticking out.

I ran up to him. His middle head held a paper between his teeth.

"Watcha got there, boy?" I took it from him.

_Percy., I know you'd find Cerberus. We're up in the ocean. Fighting Kronos. If you can't find Annabeth, I'm sorry. But Kronos is no longer in Olympus. Just come to the ocean. Ride Cerberus. You won't need to worry about not breathing. He's a dead dog, you know?-_

_Luke_

"Great," I glared. "Cerberus. Take me to the damn ocean,"

-x-x-x-x-

Thalia's point of View:

We rose above the ocean, gasping for air.

Luke waded next to me, a necklace in his hand.

"Wear this Thalia. We can all breathe underwater, being Gods and all. Plus, those of the Ocean are helping us to fight and move in it. Just wear this necklace and you won't have to worry about the air," he said to me.

I quickly put it on, studying the pendant. Half a seashell.

"Listen Thalia…whatever happens…" Luke smiled uncomfortably.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine," I said.

"I'm a god though," Luke said. "Forever immortal. If you die…you go to the Elysian Fields. If I die…I'll just get up thirty minutes later,"

My breath stuck in my throat. I knew what he was implying.

"Luke," I put up a hand. I could feel the sun bearing down on my head, the water becoming thicker. Kronos was here. "I know exactly what you're saying. And…I'll try to put up with it,"

"Thalia,"-

I shut him up, crushing my lips against his in a passionate kiss. He kissed me back, and I felt hot tears spring from my eyes as they fell on his cheek. I didn't want to let our lips part, but I had to fight Kronos. Even if I did have just one life.

I pushed him away. Luke shut his eyes momentarily, tears running down his cheeks. Whether it was the ocean or tears…I don't know though.

"I love you," I smiled briefly.

Before he could say anything else, I took a deep breath and dived in the water. Then, remembering what Luke had said before, I let the breath out. It was like I was standing on land. So this is how Percy feels in the water…lucky…

An arrow swished past my shoulder. I gasped and turned sharply, water bubbles where the arrow had slashed through.

"Thalia," Artemis said. She stood in the water, her eyes kind.

I cocked in eyebrow. I took out a shield and sword. I wasn't very sure about this.

"Thalia…prepare to die," her eyes glowed green, as she hissed.

Suddenly, fifty of her huntresses surrounded me. I held up my shield but that wouldn't help. I was surrounded at all sides.

"Fire," Artemis said.

I screamed. The blood bath began, arrows coming straight for me.

-x-x-x-x-x-

7-10 reviews!! I was so happy with last time. This chapter just took a while because I had to sort out my cliffies. This cliffie sucks, I know. It's very unexciting and boring. I promise I'll make it Verop style later. XD


	5. Final Stand

WOW! There's only ONE MORE CHAPTER and the series ends! The entire battle will be in here…X) Maybe. We'll see. :D Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I came down with a bad cold.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thalia's Point of View:

"THALIA!"

I heard someone scream my name. I looked up, momentarily forgetting the arrows.

Luke stared at me, eyes wide. I looked back down at the arrows. As they pierced every angle of my flesh.

-x-x-x-

Percy's Point of View:

Cerberus whined as he came up for air.

"Why do you need the air?" I hissed at him. "You've been dead since before Hades got you!"

He shook his six ears from the water in them and snorted at me. At least he knew how to swim well. I sat on his middle head, looking out in the water. All the gods and goddesses had begun fighting, Ichor spilling everywhere. I winced. Guts were flying, gods were cursing. But…something caught my eye. A pool of red came from below the ocean. I tried to look into the murky water.

Cerberus whined loudly, scared out of his mind. He splashed with his paws.

"Whoa…" I said.

He didn't listen.

I stood and prepared to dive. Cerberus began shivering. I could feel my teeth chatter with every shiver that coursed through his body. I shook my own head once, and dived. The water greeted me with a calm giggle of bubbles. I breathed in the water, sighing and looking for the source of blood.

My OWN blood ran cold.

Thalia had a million arrows sticking out of her, her body floating down to the deep. The hunters and Artemis started wading to the surface.

I held in my scream and dashed to her side. The water let me go faster then normal, so I reached her awfully quickly. Her eyes were fluttering open absently, an arrow in her neck.

A tear fell from my eyes and blended with the water.

"Thalia…" I gasped.

"Percy…take the necklace…" she sucked in some water (or air or…you know what I mean!)

"What? What necklace?"

"The necklace of Harmonia!" she coughed up blood.

Thalia swallowed hard and looked at me with sad eyes.

"No…you can't leave me!" I said. "Not you and Annabeth!"

"I hope…to meet you there…soon enough…tell Luke…I love him…"

The life swept from her eyes. I held her carcass for about fifteen minutes, staring at her unmoving lips. Finally, I took in a deep breath. I ripped the necklace from her throat and let her body drift to the bottom of the ocean. I watched it until it hit the bottom. With a snap of my fingers, I made the crystals in the deepest pit of the ocean overlap her, an undying tomb.

"Goodbye Thalia," I said coldly. "You were brave,"

And now. The one who caused this. The one who was going to pay with his Ichor. Kronos.

-x-x-x-x-

3rd person point of view:

Kronos roared out, laughing. His father had been bound, all the Ancients in a bundle. He, however, could not find that damn Perseus.

Eris scanned the waters. She couldn't see him either.

Harmonia and Pan had been blindfolded and tied, mumbling and screaming at her.

Percy hid in the waters well.

Kronos turned in his direction. He pounded the water. Percy rose from it, clawing to get back into the depths.

"Too late young hero!" he laughed.

-x-

Percy's Point of View:

He caught me.

I tried to rip at the air, but of course, how can you rip at air?

"LET ME GO!"

"Ooooh!" Eris cooed. "He has the necklace, my lord!"

"Aha!" Kronos looked at the necklace that was flailing in my hand.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to dodge his grasps.

"HOLD STILL, GRANDSON!" Kronos grabbed my hand.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Ha!"

He started to squeeze my hand. Now, if you have ever gotten your hand squeezed by a titan…it isn't pleasant. Their hands are twelve times bigger than yours, and with bigger comes stronger.

I screamed loudly, dropping the necklace into his grasp. He let go of my hand, staring at the necklace.

"HA! And now, grandson, the Hunters will execute you!"

As if on cue, Artemis and her hunters turned their bows and arrows towards me.

"Any last words?" my grandpa snorted.

"Yes," I smirked. "GODS! BREAK OUT FROM YOUR TRANCE! KNOW WHO WHAT IS RIGHT, AND WHAT IS WRONG! KNOW WHO YOUR ENEMIES ARE! FIGHT HIM!"

Kronos burst out into giggles.

"Oh goodness…you are a funny child," he smiled. "Shoot him, Artemis,"

Artemis inclined her head and pulled back her arrow.

I took in a deep breath. Crap.

"And FIRE!"

I shut my eyes and waited for the shower of arrows. Instead of hearing, myself scream in pain, I heard a different voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kronos wailed.

I felt myself falling back into the water. Cerberus was under me, and raised me to the surface immediately.

When I looked over, Harmonia had tied Eris and gagged her.

"You're holding my necklace, smart one," she smiled sweetly. "That means misfortune to those who carry it,"

"That was my plan," I said. "I knew it was necklace after Thalia got hit by so many arrows,"

"KRONOS!" Zeus roared.

Poseidon came alive with his trident, and Hades was glowing a steady gray.

Kronos swallowed hard.

I felt…dizzy. Somewhat…distant. I looked around me. The gods were going to avenge themselves, and Kronos was going to die—again. I smiled contently.

"Luke!" I said, as I spotted him.

He stopped yelling and turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Thalia says she loves you,"

"…tell her I love her too," he smiled.

"Will……..do,"

I closed my eyes…and felt my soul drift from my body.

F I N—

--x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x-

I did promise another chapter, which is the epilogue.XDDD I'M FINALLY DONE! OMG! Ok. –coughs- if anyone likes Twilight, I'm going to be writing a fanfiction about that. And knowing me, there's bound to be a HUGE twist. ((whisper: Jacob's been imprinted on a vampire! Xo)

What did you all think? XD haha! Tell me!


End file.
